Tempestad
by Hachi06
Summary: Lemmon Alan McMichael x Thomas Sharpe


**Este fic es culpa de Nione xD**

 **TEMPESTAD**

Alan revisaba sin descanso sus libros de medicina nuevos, tomando nota de todo lo que podía serle útil en su consulta en un futuro. Intentaba concentrarse, pasar página por página, párrafo por párrafo, pero a su mente solo le venía el baronet. Sus impresionantes ojos azules que lo perturbaban en su estudio, tan misteriosos, tan carentes de algo que no podía especificar, aunque le causaban una incomodidad terrible. Su cabello negro que parecía conformado por miles de plumas de cuervo y que debía ser muy suave al tacto. Se mordió el labio, intentando volver a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante, pero no podía. Recreaba su boca en su mente, sus labios finos aunque sugerentemente rosados y el sonido de su voz, masculina, potente, con un acento que le hacía pensar en parajes llenos de esplendor, de suntuosidad y elegancia. Tiro el bolígrafo a un lado, incapaz de seguir con su tarea. Desde que había llegado ese hombre le había puesto la vida patas arriba. Se había fijado en su hermana, Lucille, una bella dama inglesa que parecía estar más afilada que su navaja de afeitar y que le producía un horrible escalofrío cada vez que se encontraba con sus ojos. Pero con Thomas era diferente, demasiado. Nunca había pensado que podría sentirse así por un hombre. Porque estaba seguro, tan seguro como que se llamaba Alan y que el cielo era azul, que lo deseaba. Era el mismo sentimiento que había sentido en el despertar de su adolescencia cuando todas sus hormonas habían gritado "Edith" a la vez. Volvió a agarrar el bolígrafo, apartándose un mechón de cabello de un manotazo. Debía distraerse con trabajo. Era lo mejor, claro que era lo mejor. Él era un hombre y Thomas también, así que ese deseo por él era algo sucio, de baja moral. La sociedad no aprobaba aquel tipo de comportamiento en alguien respetable y él era un hombre de sociedad. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y cuando alzó el rostro, esperando ver a Edith, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al hombre de sus pensamientos allí, materializado en carne y hueso. Tragó saliva, notando un nudo en su bajo vientre que no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

-Perdón que me presente a estas horas, Dr. McMichael, pero esperaba poder hablar con usted sobre cierto asunto de suma importancia. He visto que tenía la puerta abierta y bueno…-Alan se perdió en mitad de sus palabras. Solo veía como aquellos labios que lo estaban desquiciando subían y bajaban creando frases sonoras que parecían no llegar a sus oídos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cuando vio que su interlocutor ya no movía la boca.

-Le decía que quería hablar de la señorita Cushing. Verá, estoy terriblemente interesado en ella, pero no sé muy bien que le podría o no podría gustar, así que venía a pedirle consejo.

Alan se levantó de un salto de su silla. ¿Interesado en Edith? ¿Cómo podía estar interesado en ella cuando tenía a alguien…? ¡No! ¡No! Alan carraspeó, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos que daban vueltas vertiginosas. No debía pensar en algo así. Era natural que sir Sharpe estuviera interesado en una joven tan prometedora como Edith. Era hermosa, inteligente, tenía sentido del humor y no era la típica chica tonta carente de sangre en las venas como su hermana. Él mismo llevaba enamorado de ella desde hacía años. Que ahora viniera un banoret cualquiera a robársela se le hacía muy injusto, pero aún más injusto le resultaba que Thomas ni siquiera había pensado que él estaría interesado… ¡Alan, suficiente! Pensó mientras se volvía a quitar un mechón de cabello de la frente. Tenía que cortarse el pelo.

-Por supuesto, sir Sharpe. Tome asiento por favor. ¿Qué le gustaría saber de Edith?-se recostó en unas de sus múltiples estanterías, cruzándose de brazos de manera relajada. No quería dejar entrever que Thomas poseía algún tipo de control sobre él.

-Bueno, es una joven excelente. Muy aguda y de gran talento. Me gustaría saber cosas sobre su infancia, sus gustos, sus intereses. Cosas generales para proceder a cortejarla con un poco más de valentía-sus imperitos ojos fueron directos a los suyos. Azul pálido contra el cálido azul de Alan. Este asintió, sin abandonar su postura, apartando la mirada para no ahogarse en aquél mar tan sombrío.

-Cortejar a la señorita Cushing. Entiendo. Entonces, ¿quiere convertirla en su esposa y arrebatarla de su hogar para llevarla a algún lugar frío y desolador en el viejo continente, no?-no dejaría que le quitará a Edith. Llevaba toda una vida enamorada de ella para que un baronet cualquiera (un baronet de armadura oscura, mirada penetrante y acento embriagador) se la llevara a la otra parte del mundo porque en su tierra no encontraba a mujeres suficientemente buenas. Ni hablar. Antes se dejaba cortar una pierna sin morfina.

Levantó la vista para retarlo, para que le negara lo que acababa de decir. Craso error. Alan acabó ahogándose en la tempestad que significaban sus ojos, llenos de una ira fría, contenida, como la que había observado en su hermana alguna vez cuando pensaba que el mundo la dejaba en paz. Pero no le causó repulsión, como le pasaba con Lucille, sino que toda la sangre se agolpó en su zona sur de golpe. El calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, su sangre la sentía como lava hirviendo, circulando por sus venas perezosamente para matarlo de deseo. Algo debió de captar Thomas, quizá la angustia que se reflejaba en todo el rostro del doctor, quizá el bulto que iba apareciendo poco a poco en una zona delicada de sus pantalones o tal vez el deseo de Alan que podía masticarse en el aire. Sir Sharpe no sabía muy bien que pensar. Solo había estado con una mujer en su vida, Lucille, su otra mitad, su misma sangre, su misma carne. Jamás había pensado así en otro hombre. Observó a Alan a conciencia. Era atractivo, con el sol en su cabellera y el azul de un día claro en sus ojos. Tenía una espalda ancha, portentosa y sus manos eran anchas, grandes, firmes de todas las operaciones que debía haber realizado. Igual que las suyas, aunque estas fueran más delicadas y pálidas. Decidió que debía tantear el terreno, quizá si jugaba con él podía sacarle suficiente información sobre Edith para así llevársela a ese lugar frío y desolador que había mencionado. Se acercó a él, lentamente, haciendo ver que se interesaba por los millones de libros que reunían sus estanterías. Cuando estuvo solo a un par de pasos de él giró la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos. Alan sintió una potente descarga recorrerle entero. Nunca le había caído un rayo encima pero aquella sensación debía ser la acertada. Intentó dar unos pasos hacia atrás para que el aire volviera a rodearlo, para poder respirar. Quería alejarse de allí, correr escaleras abajo hasta olvidar su nombre, mas no podía. El único pensamiento coherente que salía a la superficie era que debía, no, necesitaba besar esos labios. Ya. Ahora. En ese preciso instante.

-Verá, Alan-su nombre le sonó a gloria con aquella voz sensual con un acento que le hacía recordar viejas épocas. Thomas se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar en su oído-creo que la señorita Cushing es la que debe decidir si desea o no desea-remarcó la palabra desea con una entonación más grave, más pausada y perezosa-venir al viejo continente.

En ese momento el cerebro de Alan se cogió unas largas vacaciones. Se despidió del mundo y simplemente se apagó. Solo quedó en él su parte más primitiva, la parte donde solo quedaba la lujuria y no había espacio para nada más. Agarró a Thomas por la solapa de su chaqueta y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Él moreno abrió muchos los ojos, incapaz de prever que alguien tan tímido, tan calmado como Alan pudiera simplemente abalanzarse sobre él. Seguramente había llegado demasiado lejos acercándose así a él, pero cuando notó como la lengua del doctor reptaba hasta unirse a la suya decidió que había merecido la pena. Puso una mano en su pelo, removiendo aquella cabellera leonina y otra mano en su cadera, insinuante, a la espera de algo más. Alan dejó de apretar su chaqueta y una de sus manos se coló por debajo de su camisa, tocando su abdomen. La otra se enredó en su pelo, que como había pensado unos minutos atrás era tan suave como creía.

En un empujón, sir Sharpe sacó a la luz toda una vida de contención que solo salía a relucir con Lucille y en contadas ocasiones, tirando a Alan sobre la mesa del despacho. Este se encargó de tirar todos los libros al suelo mientras subía para volver a encontrarse con la boca del baronet. Este notó como el rubio le tiró hacia abajo la chaqueta para acto seguido comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su viejo chaleco. Thomas se separó un momento de su boca para poder arrojar su chaqueta al suelo, dedicándole a Alan una mirada seductora con una sonrisa de medio lado. Alan le devolvió la sonrisa, demostrándole que él lo deseaba de la misma manera. Los botones de la camisa de Thomas acabaron desparramados por toda la habitación y la camisa a su vez acabó en el suelo transformándose en un ovillo olvidado. Alan contempló con deleite la pálida piel de su pecho, los rosados pezones tan pequeños como un capullo de rosa. Se aventuró un poco y dejó sus labios por un momento para darle un suave mordisco en su barbilla y lamer su cuello hasta llegar a su pezón izquierdo. Allí lo cogió entre sus dientes y le dio un pequeño tirón dando como resultado un gemido que resurgió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Thomas.

El baronet no se quedó con las manos quietas, quitándole la camisa a Alan por encima de la cabeza y tirándola a cualquier parte. Sus bocas volvieron a fusionarse, sus lenguas se juntaron en un movimiento rítmico que lo único que deseaban era fundirse la una con la otra. Se abrazaron fuertemente, sintiendo la piel contra piel y eso les encendió aún más. Thomas imitó a Alan, bajando por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, depositando pequeños besos con rastros de saliva allí donde posaba su boca. Cuando llegó a la cinturilla de sus pantalones le regaló una sonrisa traviesa antes de acariciar toda su longitud con su mano derecha. Alan le dedicó un gemido en respuesta, sintiéndose morir, hasta que sus pantalones fueron desabrochados y toda su extensión salió a la luz. Thomas miró a Alan, allí extendido, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor, el cabello salvaje despeinado en todas direcciones y los ojos inyectados en deseo. Y jamás pensó que vería algo tan hermoso en su vida. Ni siquiera Lucille, tumbada en la cama de la infancia, con sus tersos pechos mirando al techo y su boca repitiendo su nombre le había parecido tan sensual.

Alan se tapó la cara con uno de sus brazos, muriendo de vergüenza allí mismo. Nadie lo había visto desnudo, no de aquella manera tan erótica. Cuando creyó que quizá moriría de vergüenza allí mismo, en la mesa de su despacho, con el hombre que deseaba a sus pies, sintió algo húmedo en la punta de su miembro. Y entonces sí que creyó que moriría de verdad, pero de placer. Su boca lo tragó entero, era húmeda, cálida y gimió tan alto que pensó que quizá lo escucharía toda América. Thomas movía su boca arriba y abajo, dando pequeños lametones cuando era necesario y bombardeaba con una de sus manos acompañando los movimientos de su boca. Y allí, entre libros viejos que habían visto su evolución como médico, Alan McMichael tuvo el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. Thomas saboreó el deseo de Alan, tragándolo satisfecho mientras veía la cabeza hacia atrás del doctor, su cuello expuesto con la manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando al recuperar la respiración. Y allí fue donde volvió a atacar, subiendo como había bajado hasta alcanzar su cuello y darle un mordisco que sabía que dejaría marca más tarde. Un recuerdo para que no olvidara lo feliz que lo había hecho.

El joven doctor notó en su muslo el propio deseo de su compañero que aún no había remediado y decidió que ya era hora de arreglar eso. Alan no era tan atrevido como Thomas, no se le había cruzado la cabeza hacerle lo que él había hecho, pero sí que podía darle una pequeña recompensa. Beso sus labios, notando el propio sabor de su deseo en su lengua, esta vez más perezosamente, acariciando su vientre hasta llegar al principio de sus pantalones. Coló la mano entre la tela de sus calzones hasta tener entre sus manos el bulto palpitante que quería obtener su liberación. Thomas agarró su cabeza, entrecruzando sus lenguas cuando la mano de Alan iba ganando velocidad. Había comenzado lento, torturándolo un poco, depositando besos detrás de su oreja, hasta que empezó a subir y a bajar el brazo más rápidamente, haciendo que el baronet se olvidara de respirar, surgiendo murmullos intercalados que le decían flojito que no parase, que siguiera, hasta que se corrió en su mano gritando el nombre del doctor. Alan alejó las manos, llevándose uno de los dedos repletos del placer de Thomas a la boca, lamiéndolo con deleite mientras no apartaba la vista de Thomas. Este quedó hipnotizado por su mirada, que aún seguía cargada de deseo a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se acurrucaron un poco en aquella mesa, tan apretada para los dos que tenían que acercarse mucho, piernas entrelazadas y cuerpos abrazándose. Se contemplaron fijamente, intentando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, pensando cada uno en lo que acababa de ocurrir, en como acabaría irremediablemente cambiando su relación. Alan dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras Thomas le acariciaba el condenado mechón de cabello que parecía vivir en su frente.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué?-musitó Alan en aquél cuarto oscuro. La noche los había atrapado ya hacía rato y lo único que había encendido era una vieja lámpara en una esquina de la habitación. La luz jugueteaba con el cuerpo de Thomas, haciendo que su blanquecina piel fuera un poco más anaranjada. Él moreno pensó en cómo podría seguir con su plan a partir de ahora, como podría casarse con Edith para después asesinarla, alejándose del hombre que le estaba abrazando como si le fuera la vida en ello. En su mente acudió la imagen de Lucille y supo inmediatamente que la sangre era más importante que cualquier cosa que hubiera surgido entre ellos dos. Thomas le dio un casto beso en los labios, sabiendo que solo tendrían aquél momento. Así que aferrándose a eso, bajo su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la cadera de Alan.

-Ahora simplemente repetimos-y Alan tuvo que darle la razón. No porque su voz fuera lo más erotico que había oído en toda su vida, ni tampoco porque estaba deseando que Thomas repitiera lo que le acababa de hacer unos minutos atrás, sino porque sabía muy en el fondo que las cosas no acabarían del todo bien y debía aprovechar el momento, el presente.


End file.
